


Breakfast

by dragontales69



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Hanzo Shimada, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Felching, Genzo - Freeform, M/M, McHanji, Multi, Power Bottom Genji Shimada, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jesse McCree, Train Sex, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, feminine terms used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontales69/pseuds/dragontales69
Summary: Genji was holding out. And not in a shy or nervous way. It was in a carefully calculated way. A way to keep Jesse hooked, on the edge of his seat. As if waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was a very effective seduction, keeping his breath hitched, his nerves vibrating, his entire body begging to throw Genji over and start fucking him, like a dog in heat.It even maintained as Genji’s lips reached his ears, whispering low.“I hope my brother likes you.”“Does he need to?” Jesse asked, keeping his hands firm on Genji’s thighs as to not tempt them into wandering elsewhere. “Is he that protective?”Genji let out a laugh. It was soft, reserved and careful.“He doesn’t like to share.”





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> this is incest, dont let the threesome fool you, im not trying to trick you, please back out if this isnt what you were looking for

Nightclubs weren’t exactly his scene. The heat was overbearing. The closeness of the crowds was claustrophobic. The sweat of the pit left him feeling damp, and dirty. And he couldn’t trust his drink if he looked away from it for even a glance. At that girl with the plush, pink lips waiting for her drink down the bar, her “21st Birthday Girl” sash fallen into the crook of her elbow, or the guy that’s leaning in to order a jager bomb for the third time, who insists on putting a hand on Jesse’s shoulder for leverage, every single time.

But even still, there were days where a quiet bar just wasn’t loud enough. The booze wasn’t cheap enough. The chatter was all business casual. No one was looking to fuck. 

So he had no choice. He came to the overbearing, claustrophobic, dirty club, tossing back shot after shot, staying close to the bar. He watched the crowd from the outside, not giving anything more than a tap of his foot as he let the thumping bass deafen him, pounding thoughts out of his head, letting him do nothing but feel. 

And he did feel. He felt people bumping his shoulders. The burn as whisky dragged down his throat. And he felt two small, but definitely not delicate fingers slip under two of his own, dragging his hand away from his side. 

Despite his better judgement, Jesse took his eyes off of his drink.

It turned out to be a man trying to drag him away. Winged eyeliner, orange-brown smokey eye. His hair was tossed back out of his face, a careful flip no doubt sculpted before he left the house. And it was so green- neon, and glowing once they’d gotten far enough to sneak under the blacklights. 

He hadn’t said anything; or if he had, it had gotten drowned out by the music. But by the way Jesse was now letting his hips swing, hands firm on this guy’s (bare) waist as they grinded together, he didn’t need any sort of verbal convincing. 

Jesse regained some composure after the alcohol had settled, after what felt like hours. He’d been dragged off the dance floor, back to the bar, to the bathroom (but denied a stall quickie) and back to the dance floor again. As he sobered up, he noted this guy wasn’t actually shirtless, just wearing a crop top. White, sleeveless, bedazzled with glittery letters reading “Radical.” As he held onto his hips, he ran his thumbs along hill over hill- a no doubt intentional barcode of scars curving along the bone. 

He had a choker on, too. Thin, black leather, with a silver star dangling from it. Glancing at that choker was the only way Jesse noticed that he was speaking, glossed lips forming intentional shapes.

“What?” He finally said, mustering up the use of as much of his voice as he could.

The guy just rolled his eyes. Took Jesse’s hand, and started leading him somewhere else.

And to Jesse’s surprise, he followed.

When they stepped out onto the sidewalk, the cool night air washed over him. Jesse took in a lungful of it, the refreshing coolness quickly breaking away to a brisk discomfort. The street was bright and busy, full of young adults that had barely started their night. Clubs had queues and the old indie movie theater was letting out. 

“I’m going to assume you didn’t hear a word I said to you in there.” 

Jesse glanced over, straightening his arms to pull down his sleeves. The thickness of the accent caught him off guard, and it took a second for his still-drunk brain to make sense of it.

“Can’t say I did. I ain’t exactly accustomed to the club scene.” 

The guy laughed warmly, and as soon as Jesse had done up his cuffs, he was being dragged off again, down the block.

“I could tell. Did you at least hear my name?”

Boy, if that didn’t make him feel sheepish.

“I could use the refresher.” 

“I’ll allow it. But you’re buying breakfast.”

They were in another building sooner than Jesse was anticipating. A diner, booths full of drunk parties. But even still they were seated fast, and Jesse had a coffee in front of him without needing to order it.

“It’s Genji,” the guy said, stirring sugar into his own mug. “And don’t try and tell me you can’t pronounce it.” 

Jesse put his mug down after a greedy gulp, feeling the sobering effects almost instantly.

“Genji. It’s only two syllables, ain’t it? What kinda person can’t pronounce that?” 

“You would be surprised. I’ve found a lot of Americans that don’t take kindly to new and different things.” 

“Guess I can’t argue with that. Me personally, I’m always up for learning.” He reached a hand across the table, which Genji took with a wide grin. “Pleasure to meet you, Genji. The name’s McCree.” 

“Pleasure’s mine.”

 

They finished their coffees quietly while they waited on food. Genji seemed engrossed in eavesdropping, looking completely content as his eyes fluttered and he let his head slump against his palm. 

“So you’re not American then? What brings you to our fine country?” 

It was like he was pulled out of a trance, suddenly coming to and busying his hands with packets of jam and peanut butter. 

“Business,” he answered flatly. Jesse expected that to be the end of it, but then he felt the brush of Genji’s toes against his shin as he crossed his legs, reinvigorating Jesse’s attention. “My father stays in Japan to oversee the company, so he sends my brother and I to deal with foreign markets.” 

“And your business is clubbing?” 

Genji’s grin was sly, and he slipped his pinky finger between his lips.

“Our business is the underworld.” 

And that was the only explanation Jesse received before they were given two plates, stacked high with eggs and toast and bacon.

 

There was something about the way Genji practically hopped out of the diner, hands in his front pockets, head turning back and forth as he searched the curb for the Uber. Jesse lit up a cigarette while he waited, watching smoke billow up into the street light and disappear. He got distracted watching stars, listening to 20-something year old girls shout compliments at their friends down the block. 

But Genji’s voice cut through him like a blade, cold and controlling, even through the friendly, jocular tone.

“Are you coming?” 

When Jesse looked back down, Genji already had one foot in the car. He dropped his cigarette, stamping it out under his boot, and made his way over, climbing in after Genji had slid to the far side of the back seat. 

And after that, it was like they’d entered a completely new world. Their driver was elderly, quiet and Sikh, making no move toward small talk as he listened to a radio station in a language Jesse couldn’t understand. And before he could observe anything else, Genji was straddling him. His fingertips were dragging agonizingly slow down Jesse’s arms. And even through kissing, there was something off in Jesse’s gut. 

Genji was holding out. And not in a shy or nervous way. It was in a carefully calculated way. A way to keep him hooked, on the edge of his seat. As if waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was a very effective seduction, keeping his breath hitched, his nerves vibrating, his entire body begging to throw Genji over and start fucking him, like a dog in heat. 

It even maintained as Genji’s lips reached his ears, whispering low.

“I hope my brother likes you.” 

“Does he need to?” Jesse asked, keeping his hands firm on Genji’s thighs so as not to tempt them into wandering elsewhere. “Is he that protective?” 

Genji let out a laugh. It was soft, reserved and careful. 

“He doesn’t like to share.” 

 

The home they arrived to was unbelievably large. A mansion behind a gate that Genji had to step out of the car to open with a quick code. It had to be something they owned, a vacation home they kept for frequent visits, more frequent than Jesse had originally assumed. The garden was expansive, with two mirrored trees marking the entrance, just barely hanging on to the last of its cherry blossoms. Pink petals littered the porch, which Genji had no qualms with walking over to get to the door. 

“Sorry, I was supposed to sweep that today.” 

Jesse didn’t reply, caught off guard by the thought that anyone would be  _ bothered _ by leaves on the ground. 

When they got inside, they stood in an expansive foyer, on sparkling tile floor and staring directly at a large, ornate staircase that met a small landing, and snaked back around to the second floor. 

Genji called something out. It hit Jesse’s ear wrong- definitely in another language, words he wasn’t meant to understand. It seemed odd, calling out to such a vast, empty space. But after a few moments, a different, deeper voice called back. 

“Do not announce yourself so casually,” the voice snipped, before a man rounded the corner of the stairs, planting himself firmly on the landing. “We must be in need of finding a new watch for you, as you clearly have no concept of what time it is.” 

Jesse could only assume this was the brother. Long hair draped over his shoulders, a deep blue jinbei hanging loose on him. When they made eye contact, Jesse felt a chill crawl down his spine. Despite how dark his eyes were, they were completely ablaze- brow low, as if a pair of dragons were breathing fire to him until his body melted away to make way.

“You know how I feel about guests at these hours,” he snarled, not taking his eyes off of Jesse, even as he addressed Genji. It was intimidating, to say the least. 

“Come on, Hanzo,” Genji finally replied. He continued, however, in Japanese, leaving Jesse to relax and re-stiffen as Hanzo’s gaze moved back and forth between them. “It’s only 3 AM. And I haven’t asked you for anyone since we’ve arrived.” 

Hanzo began his descent down the stairs, pulling the drawstring on his jinbei. As he replied in English, Jesse’s attention was pulled in again.

“You will ask me properly.” 

To Jesse’s surprise, Genji sank to his knees. He sat down on his ankles, and sank further, until his palms and forehead were to the floor. He muttered something in Japanese, and as Hanzo approached, Jesse’s wondered if he should be bowing, too.

They stood silently for what felt like ages. The dragons had now picked Jesse’s bones clean, as he stood face to face with the older brother. Hanzo gave him a once-over, seemed to almost snarl, thumbing a stroke along his goatee as he considered it all. Then, he turned to Genji with a satisfied smirk.

“I hope you see how much smoother things can be when you cooperate, Genji.” 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Hanzo led them both up the stairs silently. Genji took Jesse’s hand and tugged him along, glancing back with an apologetic, but eager smile. They walked through dark, silent halls, making it apparent that this mansion was only occupied by the two of them. At least, for now. 

They finally reached the end of a hallway, where Hanzo slid open a shouji door, and stepped into a traditional room, with a floor lined in tatami and a futon closet against the wall. Hanzo moved straight to the windows, sliding the shutters closed while Genji opened the closet and pulled out a large, folded up mattress. 

“McCree,” Genji snipped, his voice hushed almost to a whisper. “Help me make the bed.” 

“Right,” he said, feeling a cold sweat when Hanzo glanced over his shoulder at them. He bounded over after kicking off his boots, to where Genji was standing. He mirrored the way Genji sunk to his knees and set the mattress down, folding it open and righting the sheets and blankets. 

Once the futon was ready Genji moved himself on top of it, sitting on his knees the way he had downstairs. Jesse followed suit, studying the way Genji had positioned himself- hands on his thighs, head bowed and- shit, socks. He reached a hand behind him to try and peel of his socks quietly, freezing when he heard the sound of Hanzo clearing his throat.

He had discarded the top to his jinbei, now standing in only shorts as he tied his hair up high on his head. Jesse’s mouth almost fell open looking at him. Illuminated slightly orange with the lamp, with an  _ extremely  _ intricate sleeve tattoo that wrapped around his shoulder and into his chest. He clearly got caught staring, by the way Hanzo’s face screwed up.

“Listen to me carefully,  _ McCree, _ ” Hanzo began, approaching the futon slowly. He stood tall above them, looking down on Jesse both figuratively and literally, and  _ definitely _ purposefully. “You will not look at nor will you touch my brother until I say you may. You will not question me. And if you have a complaint, you may leave.” 

Jesse stayed quiet until Genji whispered a syllable at him, his eyes darting between Jesse and Hanzo pointedly.   
  
He repeated the word back, some kinda _yessir_ he assumed, before moving his gaze straight forward again, his eyes trailing over the narrative painted into the shouji windows. Dragons, a man on a hill.

When Hanzo finally sunk to his knees in front of Genji the conversation continued in Japanese, and Jesse could barely make out their two forms coming together out of the corner of his gaze.

“Tell me he didn’t touch you,” Hanzo asked, his voice a soft and gentle 180, now that he was speaking to Genji. His hands dragged along Genji’s arms, his thighs, knuckles brushed against Genji’s cheek, as if inspecting him. He pulled Genji’s shirt up and off over his head, revealing a cloth he had gotten from the other side of the room to wipe away Genji’s makeup. 

“Of course he didn’t,” Genji replied, feeling his face warm and chest swell at the attention. He loved being fussed over by Hanzo, preened by Hanzo, controlled and protected by Hanzo. “We danced. I wouldn’t let him come into the bathroom with me.” 

“Good boy,” Hanzo cooed, admiring Genji’s clean face from afar for a moment before he leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to his brother’s forehead. “I should know better than to worry about you, after all this time. You are plenty responsible.” 

Genji took his hand, keeping it to his face, and giving the pad of Hanzo’s thumb a kiss. 

“I like it when you worry about me, Brother,” he protested. “If you were to stop, I would have to get into trouble to get your attention.” 

Jesse drew in a breath, and held it. He could see their two figures coming together, but not what they were doing, and maybe he would tell himself he was mistaken if he couldn’t hear it, too. The wet snap of their kiss breaking and reconnecting, the quiet, restrained noises of pleasure that Genji was holding in his throat. They really were kissing- lively and passionate. Possessive. Jesse dared to glance over, but by the time he did, they were finished, with Hanzo’s thumb wiping residue off of Genji’s bottom lip.

“McCree.” 

The sudden address sent panic through him and he snapped his eyes back forward, swallowing hard. He didn’t reply though, simply waited for Hanzo’s next instruction, which came immediately. 

“You may begin.” 

Hanzo pulled a pillow over, sitting himself on top of it. He faced the futon calmly, hands on his thighs. Jesse was frozen in place, until Genji interrupted his gaze, climbing into his lap like he had in the cab. His grin was wide, his face now clean of the colors he had painted on, and his hair had finally deflated, hanging over his forehead and slightly in his eyes. 

“Don’t be nervous,” he whispered, his lips finding Jesse’s pulse. “He mostly watches. He won’t touch you.” 

Jesse just nodded, his mind struggling to catch up with everything he’d just witnessed. He tried to make sense of it, comprehend it, distracted by Genji’s wandering fingers pulling apart the buttons on his shirt, the feeling of the heat between his legs grinding down on him. 

He did eventually get distracted enough to stop worrying. Once he had his hands on Genji’s back, sliding down into the back of his shorts, taking handfuls of his (unsurprisingly bare) ass as his mouth worked Genji’s neck, leaving it red and sore. He was finally losing himself- in Genji’s scent, the feeling of his breath against his neck and his nails digging into Jesse’s back, now that his shirt was off. 

When they pulled apart Jesse felt like he was starving, his eyes were dragging up Genji’s body as he leaned backward, drinking him in, not hesitating until he caught sight of the scars across his chest.

He didn’t have time to comment on it, though. Genji had leaned his way back against Hanzo, moving his arms around his older brother’s neck, letting Hanzo’s hands map out his front as he left firm kisses along Genji’s shoulder. 

“What are you waiting for?” Hanzo asked, tracing his thumbs along Genji’s ribs. “Finish undressing him. And do not dare take your pleasure from him without first earning it.” 

“You got it,” Jesse replied, his voice already feeling hoarse from staying silent for so long. He clearly said something wrong though, if the way Genji’s gazed shot up, quick and panicked. 

Hanzo’s eyes had gone dark again. “I beg your pardon?” 

The scolding shot directly through him, and he felt his cock throb. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Hanzo acknowledged the correction with a nod, going back to his business of pampering Genji’s neck with his lips and tongue. Meanwhile Jesse popped open the button on Genji’s shorts, watching the way his hips curved upward to make pulling them down along his thighs that much easier. 

Without underwear to contain him his thighs were already wet, and he spread his legs with an eager and desperate moan. Jesse had put his hands where the shorts had been, thumbs reaching for the slick, but pulled them back when he heard Hanzo’s voice again.

“How bold of you to assume you have permission to start with your hands.” 

Jesse felt himself swallow, nodding as he bent himself forward, bringing his face down low. He held Hanzo’s gaze as he went, waiting for his permission. Which he gave with a quick, curt nod.

He lapped up some of the slick with the flat of his tongue, working his way to burying his mouth in Genji’s muff. The moan he let out was heavenly, along with the way he moved his legs around Jesse’s shoulders, trapping him between his thighs. He was confident in Genji’s grip as he started sucking hard on his clit, drinking in the way Genji bucked his hips, and curled his back.

Until Jesse sat up taller, stretching Genji out between him and Hanzo like a bridge. Genji was practically screaming, even as Hanzo hushed and soothed and cooed at him against his ear. Jesse moved to fucking into Genji with his tongue, feeling his thighs tighten around his head, until his cries were muffled and muted. 

He didn’t let up until Genji’s legs shuddered and he dropped the curve in his back. Jesse leaned down to let him off his shoulders, sound returning to him in the form of Hanzo’s voice, gentle and soothing, like it was before. But this time, he was speaking English, and Jesse drank down every word like he hadn’t seen water in days. 

“Does that feel nice? You deserve to feel so good, Genji. You deserve only the best. I want you to feel as amazing as you are. You did so well for me. I need you to come a few more times for us, alright? You’re so beautiful, Genji. I love you, more than anything.” 

Jesse sat back as he licked his lips clean, shoulders heaving as he caught his breath. He wanted to take his pants off; the denim was killing him. But he didn’t dare move without being told.

“What do you want?” Hanzo asked.

Genji replied between several breaths, muttering the same word in Japanese, over and over.

“ _ Both. _ ” 

Hanzo nodded as he made eye contact with Jesse again. He took that as permission, pulling apart his belt, unzipping his fly. As he undressed, Hanzo got Genji on his hands and knees, facing Jesse. Genji’s head was still hanging low as he caught his breath, and he didn’t raise it until Hanzo had gotten situated behind him, tracing two fingers along his slit before pressing into him, deep and firm. 

Genji’s response was immediate, jerking his hips back into the friction, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“Do not be so rude, Genji. You have a favor to return.” 

He nodded as he turned back to Jesse, closing his mouth to swallow between pants of pleasure. He managed the same obedient confirmation as before.

“ _ Yessir. _ ” 

Hanzo gestured with a nod as he fucked Genji with his fingers, his other hand working himself through the shorts of his jinbei. 

“You may use his mouth, McCree. But do not go easy on him. He likes to choke.” 

Jesse felt himself shudder as he looked down at Genji. Mouth wide open, letting drool trail down his chin, still letting out those quiet noises every time Hanzo hit that sweet spot. Jesse didn’t need to ease himself into it, which seemed to work in his favor. The moment the head of his cock hit Genji’s tongue he was stretching his neck to take more of it, obscene slurps the only reprieve from the steady stream of moaning that Hanzo was pulling out of him.

Watching himself disappear into Genji’s mouth was mesmerizing. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. His lips had gone red and every thrust inward pulled a painful, glottal noise out of him that was making Jesse’s head spin. He’d completely forgotten about Hanzo at Genji’s other end, getting two hands on Genji’s face and holding his head still, thrusting directly to the back of his throat. He was taking it so eagerly, managing a grin despite the abuse to his mouth, his chin wet with drool and precome, his face red as he struggled to pull in air. 

“Where would you like it, Genji?”

Hanzo’s voice pulled Jesse out of his trance, finally tearing his gaze off of Genji’s face. It was then that he realized that Hanzo was currently fucking his brother, shorts discarded. His fingers were leaving red marks on Genji’s hips, the sound of skin hitting skin suddenly deafening. 

Jesse’s movements had slowed as he got distracted, but Genji made up for it, swallowing him deeper, holding him in his throat until his face filled with color. He even managed to balance on one hand, using the other to hold Jesse’s cock steady to pamper with his lips and tongue. The flat of his tongue moved along the entire length, before he eagerly sucked the head clean. 

“On-  _ ah! _ Please, Brother. On me. I want it all over me.” 

“I should have known. You are always so filthy when it isn’t just us.” 

Genji’s sob filled the room, before he desperately muffled himself on Jesse’s cock again. Jesse wasn’t sure if Hanzo had picked up his pace or if Genji was just  _ really _ into the dirty talk, but he wasn’t going to bother asking. Not when the sight of Genji swallowing him down in desperation was currently making his thoughts foggy. 

He didn’t even realize he was grunting until Hanzo snarled at him to be quiet. He muffled himself on his bottom lip, grabbing a fist of those green locks in front of him and snapping Genji’s head off of him and back, watching as he closed his eyes in ecstasy as Jesse came on his face. It was more than Jesse had been expecting- maybe he liked the dirty talk, too. Genji pointedly licked what he could from his lips, before sinking to his elbows and turning his head back to watch Hanzo fucking into him from behind. 

“Performance anxiety again, Hanzo? Or is my cunt not tight enough for you? You always did prefer my ass, even when we were younger.” 

Hanzo snapped back in Japanese, along with a swift spank with his hand.

“ _ Be quiet. _ ” 

 

Genji leaned forward with a stubborn pout, propping himself up on his elbows. It wasn’t long before he was grinning again, mischievously up at Jesse.

“McCree,” he sang, shooing Hanzo off of him with a shove of his foot. “Would you be so kind as to lay back for me?”

Jesse just nodded, sitting back on his ankles before moving his legs out from under him,  and getting comfortable on his back. The brothers seemed to argue for a moment, before Genji was crawling forward on his hands and knees, grinning down at him. 

“Have you ever felt another man through someone before?” 

It was a surreal sight, watching Genji’s controlling, strong expression melt away into something weaker and loose, just in time for a deep, groaning moan to escape him. One glance past his shoulder revealed Hanzo working him with his fingers again, no doubt preparing him to be fucked from both ends. 

“Can’t say I have,” Jesse replied finally, his voice reduced to a weak, meager whisper. 

Genji slipped his forearm behind Jesse’s neck, using his other arm to reach behind him. He spread himself open with two fingers, giving himself a guide to follow as he sunk himself down on Jesse’s cock, down to the hilt until their hips met. And once he had he laid flat, pressing the entire surface of his chest against Jesse’s and rocking on him with just the slightest push of his knees. 

His voice was a whisper now, cracking and choking on his words as his body went stiff.

“After you come. Would you fuck him next? He won’t finish without the stimulation from both sides.” 

His voice all but disappeared as he was reduced to a slow, calculated exhale. His breathing was uneven, and Jesse could feel why. He could feel the pressure of Hanzo between Genji’s walls, even before he tilted his head to glance over. And sure enough, Hanzo had mounted his brother, his hands possessively spread over Genji’s side, fully in control of his movements and his thrusts.

It was rhythmic, completely under Hanzo’s control. Genji had gone limp, a ragdoll in his brother’s hands as his body was pushed forward and tugged back, fucked in time by Hanzo and Jesse both. The only thing he dared control was his arms, clinging to Jesse’s shoulders as he cried out into Jesse’s ear.

It didn’t take long for him to stiffen and come, his grip going weak, expression blank and broken from the overstimulation. Hanzo had picked up his pace, no longer needing his hands as the quick and forceful snaps of his hips did the work for him. He was quiet and thoughtful, clearly angling himself to chase the pressure of Jesse’s cock below his own.

Jesse couldn’t bite back that moan in his throat anymore. It cracked out of him as his body shuddered, his head forcing itself back. He gasped for air, grabbed onto Genji’s arms because he wasn’t sure what else to hold. 

“Fill me, McCree,” Genji cooed. They made eye contact, Jesse drinking in the sight of his flushed face, his raw lips, bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. He looked absolutely abused, weak and resigned. “Please.  _ Please. _ ” 

Despite himself, Jesse leaned up to kiss him, as soft as he could, as his hips snapped up. As much as he tried to bury himself Hanzo’s pace was overpowering, forcing Genji’s body off of him. His come coated Genji’s walls on the way out, leaving the last mess dripping from his muff. 

To his surprise, Genji kissed him in return, just as gently, before mustering out a few more words.

“Now him. Please.” 

It was shocking to see Genji come out of that ragdoll state so quickly, getting himself grounded on his knees, standing up tall and pressing his back to Hanzo’s chest, giving Jesse a chance to pull his legs free and roll to the side. 

Hanzo didn’t take kindly to the defiance, shoving Genji away, pushing his face into the mattress, leaning down over him entirely to snarl in his ear, paying Jesse no mind even as he moved behind him, searching the sheets for the discarded bottle of lubricant.

“You will stay where I want you,” Hanzo said, nails biting into Genji’s hips. “You’ve had your fun, enjoyed your American treat. I have spoiled you enough. Now, you do as I say.” 

Genji nodded as much as he could under Hanzo’s hand, grinning wide despite the position. 

“Please use me, Hanzo.” 

“You are not calling the shots, here. I-” 

Hanzo lost his words as his body shuddered, one lap of Jesse’s tongue against his hole shooting up his spine and making his mind fog. Jesse expected to be smacked away, scolded, maybe even properly beaten the shit out of. But he persevered, teasing Hanzo’s entrance with his tongue, running around it with the tip, pressing inside of him. And Hanzo didn’t scold him.

“I see,” he said finally, voice shaky as he struggled to regain the pace he was using before. There seemed to even be the slightest of smirks on his face, as he shot a glance over his shoulder at Jesse. “You picked a good one, this time.” 

Jesse’s eyes widened as he felt a hand in his hair, jerking him upward. He ended up falling against Hanzo in the process, almost knocking him over onto Genji in front of him. As Jesse made eye contact with Hanzo over his shoulder, he felt his throat go dry. 

“Your gumption has been noted,” Hanzo said, flatly and firm. “Now stop wasting my time.” 

Jesse nodded slowly, pulling in a breath when Hanzo released his hair. He picked up the lube once Hanzo had turned back to Genji, leaning over him as much as he could to give Jesse access to him. As he slicked up his fingers he laid his other hand gently on Hanzo’s hip. 

“Just let me know if-” 

“ _ Quiet.  _ I do not need instruction from you. Either fuck me, or leave now.” 

As Hanzo continued to fuck into Genji, Jesse got a pair of fingers into him. Hanzo was now rocking himself between thrusting into Genji’s ass and riding back into Jesse’s fingers,  making a perfect rhythm out of it, leaving no work for the others. Jesse held his hand out and steady for him, scissoring when he bottomed out but otherwise, letting Hanzo work himself, flawless and smooth even as he worked Genji at the same time. 

Eventually though he faltered, and for the first time, had a flushed, eager look on his face as he glanced back at Jesse, mouth slightly agape, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Ready,” he said quietly. Barely a whisper, like he didn’t want Genji to hear. “I’m ready. Please.” 

He couldn’t bring himself to reply. He moved closer on his knees, dribbling lube on his dick and jerking himself off quickly to spread it. He didn’t get a chance to move in carefully. Hanzo was bottoming out as soon as he felt the first prod, pulling Jesse into his pace seamlessly. 

Hanzo had to have done this before, Jesse figured. He was too good at it. His attention was perfectly divided between fucking Genji and riding back on Jesse. He swapped back and forth with ease with every thrust, his stern demeanor beginning to melt away as he chased down his pleasure. 

He started to lean forward as he lost himself. His voice was going hoarse, his arms were shaking. He was pressed against Genji’s back eventually, a hand reaching around him to stroke his hair out of his eyes.

“I’m going to come, Genji,” he said quietly, the movements of his hips losing their careful rhythm and working more sporadically. “Tell me where.” 

In contrast to Hanzo’s whispers, Genji was practically screaming, moans pouring from his lips as his body slumped against the mattress.

“Inside me.  _ Please _ Brother, come inside me. I want it in me. I want you inside me.” 

“Whatever you want, I will give to you.” 

Hanzo’s hand moved to Genji’s throat. As he clenched it with his fingers he lifted Genji’s body up by it, forcing his head to turn with his thumb, and pressed a kiss to his lips. And his hips snapped forward. Jesse completely stopped moving, not fighting against Hanzo pulling off of him, getting his arms around Genji and helping him lay down. 

The room was silent for awhile, aside from Hanzo’s small whispers, kissing Genji’s temple and cheek over and over, stroking his hair back, rubbing his shoulders every time Genji quaked. 

“Do you feel good? You felt amazing. You did so well, Genji. I am so proud of you. Do you need me to bring you anything? Would you like to sleep together tonight?” 

Jesse sat back, glancing around for where his clothes had ended up and redressing himself as silently as he could, desperately trying not to interrupt.

“I want you to clean me up,” Genji answered, barely managing to roll over onto his back. Hanzo helped him lift his head, moved a pillow under him, and moved off the futon to pull up the blankets.

“I will. And I’ll bring you some water, as well. Can you wait until I find McCree a room?” 

Genji nodded contently, moving an arm under his head to prop it up.

“I can wait.” 

Jesse glanced up from his belt buckle, feeling his blood run cold when Hanzo turned to look at him. But his gaze was different now. His eyes were friendly, almost apologetic. 

“You don’t- I can leave, I don’t wanna impose.” 

“Nonsense,” Hanzo dismissed, standing up smoothly and finding his jinbei, pulling it back on. He even offered Jesse a hand, helping him get back up onto his feet. “This place is so lonely, you could never impose. Besides, we have extraordinary breakfasts prepared for our guests.” 

There was a tone to that last word, making it apparent that this sort of arrangement wasn’t uncommon.

They left the room after Hanzo kissed Genji one more time, and Jesse found himself following Hanzo further down the hallway, boots in his arms. The room they stopped at wasn’t as traditional as the first despite the same shouji door, with furniture on the tatami. A bed and a desk, as well as a vanity.

“You may stay here, as long as you need,” Hanzo said, letting Jesse move in and drop his boots on the floor. He lingered in the doorway for awhile, even as Jesse pointedly sat down on the bed. As he crossed his arms, he drew in a long breath. 

“I apologize, for my earlier demeanor. He enjoys it, but I realize I shouldn’t be using it with people that don’t know us without discussing it first.” 

Jesse didn’t mean to bark out a laugh but he couldn’t help it, though he started to talk when he saw a quick look of panic cross Hanzo’s face.

“I reckon that’s not the only thing that might put people off about all this. I wouldn’t worry about it. You told me I could leave if I wanted. And I’d say our flavors of fucked up are pretty similar.” 

Hanzo didn’t speak for awhile, worrying his lip, mulling it all over silently. Jesse watched his toes wiggling to fill the break in conversation.

“I suppose we got lucky then, to meet someone else like us.” 

“Think I’d say I’m the lucky one here. You’re damn good at what you do.” 

Jesse wasn’t cocky enough to say whether or not Hanzo was blushing at that, or just flush from the evening.

At least, not out loud.

“If you need anything, please ask. I may have a harsh mouth when I need it, but I take care of my own.” 

Jesse chuckled, laying himself back on the bed.

“Yes sir.” 

 

Genji was asleep by the time Hanzo returned to his room. He set down the glass of water, holding the washing basin in his lap as he rang warm water through the cloth. He wiped the mess and sweat from Genji’s face as he slept, stealing a few kisses in the process. 

He seemed to stir as Hanzo pulled the blankets off of him. His touch was gentle as he wiped away what was between his legs, and on his thighs. As he worked though he felt Genji’s fingers on his hand, easing it away.

“Hanzo,” he said quietly, barely making eye contact through how little he could open them. “I want you to clean me up.” 

Hanzo hesitated before he managed to smile, exhaling slowly, stealing another quick kiss from Genji’s lips with a curt nod before he set aside the basin, moving down the futon and pulling Genji’s legs up and over his shoulders.

He made quick work of it, knowing his brother well enough to know he wouldn’t be able to handle any proper pleasure, after the night they had had. So instead he stayed neutral with it. Gently sliding his tongue between Genji’s lips, moving inside him, stroking through the come Jesse had left behind and swallowing it down, licking what was left from his lips.

Genji was pleased to tilt his hips up further, enjoying this a little more than he wanted to admit, clearly. But Hanzo didn’t complain, moving his tongue lower, this time using it to work Genji’s asshole open, trying not to make a face as his own spunk came dripping out, over his tongue and into his mouth. He swallowed that down, too, finishing up with another quick stroke of the washcloth, before using it to wipe down his face, and tossing it back into the basin. 

“This is why you asked for it inside, isn’t it?”

Genji chuckled, eyes closed. 

“It’s a win-win.” 

He pulled the blanket up with him as he moved next to Genji again, pulling the covers tight around him and welcoming Genji into his arms. He took in a deep breath, basking in Genji’s scent, his warmth, the feeling of his heartbeat and the sound of his soft, steady breathing as he struggled to stay awake. 

“I love you, Brother.”

“As I love you.” 

“Can we keep him?”

“We can discuss that after we see how he handles breakfast.” 


End file.
